


Mickey's hands

by AmStramGram



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmStramGram/pseuds/AmStramGram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re Ian’s anchor, holding him close, keeping him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing to celebrate Mickey's hands. I mean _look at those hands_ *.* 
> 
> Not beta read. I deeply apologize for any mistakes there might be.

Mickey’s hands as he opens a beer, one on the bottle, the other uncapping, strong for a second and then relaxing. He keeps the cap between his fingertips, almost forgets it’s there before he throws it away dismissively, and somehow Ian finds it fascinating. It’s just a cap, a now useless piece of steel, but for a second Mickey holds it with his thumb and index like it’s something delicate and fragile.  
His hands as he brings a cigarette to his mouth, his hands as he takes a shirt from the floor, his hands as he drives a car, his hands as he holds a pen. Ian thinks that when Mickey lets them move on their own, even with the most trivial movements, with the most basic actions, they always do it with elegance and gracefulness. Maybe he was a dancer in a previous life.

Mickey’s hands as they punctuate his speech, with a rhythm and a precision that turn those gestures into a fucking choreography. They jump, rise, swing, run, twirl, they dive, shut, flip, tense and slacken, angrily, tenderly, anxiously. They have a language of their own, a grammar and a lexicon titled with a tattooed FUCK U-UP. Every finger is involved and the only limit is the arm’s length. Mickey’s hands convey as much as the words themselves, and are sometimes alive with everything he doesn’t say. 

Mickey’s hands after a fight, knuckles bruised and articulations sore, tattoo showing proud as it held his promise. They don’t look good but they’re buzzing with adrenaline and, hey, you should see the other guy.  
Mickey’s hands as they hold a gun, trigger finger, strong grip, perfect aim. Precise and fierce. They know the dance, they’ve done it many times and the wrecked victims all lie on the cold floor of an abandoned building. 

Mickey’s hands as they carry Yevgeny, infinitely delicate and protective. Mickey doesn’t even realize how he always takes the baby’s fingers between his own, how he plays with them, light as a feather and oh so loving. Mickey’s hands when his son’s lying on the changing table, curling around his chubby feet as he talks to him in this funny voice. His thumbs press gentle circles on his soles and Yevgeny giggles with delight.

Mickey’s hands as they explore Ian’s body, travelling down every curve, every dip, tracing every freckle, discovering for the thousandth time every muscle, every bone, every inch of Ian’s sensitive skin. They linger on a discreet scar or around a hidden mole, the touch light and precious, amazingly generous. They use him as a canvas to draw invisible masterpieces, outline Ian’s features with an always renewed curiosity and a never faltering fascination. They’re tender and warm and incredibly soft.

Mickey’s hands when they make love, digging into Ian’s back, marking his shoulders, holding his hips, grabbing his hair. They synchronize with the thrusts, with the moans, with the shivers. They’re both strong and soothing, roaming up and down Ian’s spine, cupping his face in a burning kiss, expertly working every sensitive spot. They’re everywhere at once when Mickey’s frantic and heavenly precise when he’s intent. They’re Ian’s anchor, holding him close, keeping him safe.

Mickey’s hands are the most beautiful things Ian has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it, you can let me know by leaving a kuddo and/or a comment :)  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://www.am-stram-gram.tumblr.com).


End file.
